My Undead Princess
by SunshineLoather
Summary: When Myrnin falls through the portal into another dimension, he finds a young girl who was believed to be dead and knows everything about Morganville from books. However she does not remember anything from her past and believes she's a completely average girl. But soon she will uncover her horrifying past and no one knows if she can handle it Bad summary,I know but please read :3
1. Different Dimensions

Erm, hey, I'm new to this website and to writing fanfiction on the Morganville series (however I've been a fan for ages), so please don't be too harsh on me :) I own none of the characters, but the OC's

* * *

"Okay, Myrnin. What's the big emergency. Because I have a date to be at in 10 minutes." Claire asked with a scowl as she stomped down the stairs into the lab. Her eyes widened when Myrnin twirled around-quite literally-with Bob sitting in the palm of his hand.  
"Bob wishes for you to coddle him." He replied in his matter-of-factly voice. Claire gaped at him and shook her head.  
"You can not be serious, Myrnin." She groaned while rubbing her temples. Myrnin continued, not acknowledging her annoyance. "As I have told you before, my dear Claire, Bob sees you a mother figure. However you have not acted as one and Bob seems very melancholy." Myrnin frowned at Claire and stroked Bob lovingly. Claire glared at both of them. She had honestly had enough of Myrnin and Bob the spider.  
"Myrnin, I do not have time to help you with your weird obsession with that spider!" She hissed, trying not to attack him with something pointy. Myrnin's head snapped up and he stared at her with sadness in his eyes. Claire sighed in frustration and turned away, heading for the portal. "I'm sorry, Myrnin, but I'm late. I...I'll come back later to see Bob." She said while unlocking the portal. Without saying another word, she stepped into the blackness and let it envelop her.  
Myrnin sighed and put Bob back into his tank. "I apologize, Bob, but Claire seems to be too busy today. She even left the portal unlocked." Bob crawled back into his web as Myrnin strolled past the mountains of books towards the portal. "Does she not understand that if the portal is not locked, that not only can I be dragged into a completely different part of Morganville, which would be no problem, but a completely different dimension? The modern generation do not think of these things anymore." He complained to Bob.  
"And farther more-" Before Myrnin could continue, a hand reached out and grabbed his forearm. Out of pure shock, he was able to be dragged into the dark and into a completely different world...

* * *

When Myrnin fell out of the portal, someone squeaked and the hand on his arm released, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Oh my god! I'm so s-sorry, I thought you were my friend h-hiding." A stuttering voice babbled as Myrnin flipped onto his back. He looked up to see a young girl staring back at him. Her light brown hair fell over most of her face, however he could see she was average teenager with freckles dotting her face and bright-ish blue-green eyes with brown flecks and black eyeliner enhancing them. The only odd thing Myrnin noticed was that her pale pink lips had fake blood running down from her mouth to her chin.  
Noticing him staring at her lips, the girl blushed crimson. She laughed nervously.  
"Gotta love Halloween, huh? Fake blood and gore. Awesome." Myrnin also realized she had an English accent to her slightly high voice. Then it all clicked.  
"Mistress Chloe?" From her eyes widening, he was right. "Erm...you know me? Oh crap, sorry. Lemme help you." She held her hand out to Myrnin which he took after a moments hesitation. Once he stood, he had a good look at her, although he wished he hadn't. Chloe was dressed in a long, flowing, strapless white dress splattered with fake blood with matching heels and a veil pinned to her hair. It made him feel sick. And to make matters worse, when she gave him a small, embarrassed smile he saw that she was wearing fake fangs.  
"So, erm, are you okay? Didn't get any brain damage, right? Because I really don't want to get sued." Chloe joked, clearly embarrassed. Myrnin gave her a smile and once again she blushed.  
"I'm quite alright, my dear. I see you don't remember me though?" He asked and frowned when she shook her head. "That's fine, perhaps you shall remember in time. May I ask where I am?" Myrnin asked, now looking around. It was a long hallway full of lockers, doorways and children. A school? He seemed to have fallen out of the janitors closet. Chloe raised her eyebrows.  
"Oh, you're a sub. That's cool, this is the science corridor. I didn't think subs would be bothered dressing up for Halloween and-oh my god, are those vampire bunny slippers?!" She squeaked, making Myrnin raise his eyebrows. He forget he had them on.  
"Why yes, they are." He replied calmly. Chloe giggled. "You totally remind of-" Her face turned bright red again and she quickly stopped herself. Myrnin waited, but she stayed quiet. Myrnin held out his hand.  
"May I escort you to...wherever you're going?" Myrnin asked with knee melting smile. Chloe fell for his charm.  
"S-sure, but do you mind if we don't hold hands? I think everyone would get the wrong idea." Myrnin nodded and let her lead the way.  
As they walked, people stared at the both of them and Chloe's cheeks turned pink. Myrnin stared right back and every one of them looked away. And all were dressed up. Chloe saw Myrnin staring.  
"Yeah, who would have thought so many people loved Halloween. I guess it just gives us a reason to look and act silly. However, I do that everyday." Chloe shrugged. There was something about Myrnin that made her comfortable, although she didn't even know his name.  
Chloe started to slow down as they reached a concrete area between buildings and was full of nerdy guys and few girls dressed up in Halloween outfits.  
"Welcome to the outcasts." Chloe muttered as a few guys and a girl walked over. The girl chucked Chloe a barrel bag, which she barely caught and sent the girl a dirty look. Myrnin looked at the closely and read the writing on the front 'Trans-National Bite Club' and on the side 'First rule about the Bite Club: You don't talk about the Bite Club'. Myrnin smirked at this.  
"Hey guys, this is..." Chloe looked at Myrnin confused. Myrnin stepped forward and bowed, making them raise their eyebrows.  
"Myrnin." Chloe's eyes bulged and the girl snickered.  
"Erm...y-yeah and he's a subby." Chloe continued staring at Myrnin until one of the boys slid his arms around her waist. She yelped quietly.  
"Not in front of a teacher, Kyle." She whispered fiercely at the boy. He pouted, but removed his arms and stepped beside her. Myrnin cocked his head to the side and stared at the boy. He wear a tuxedo that had several rips for effect and fake blood on his shirt and face.  
"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Chloe. Good day to you." Myrnin bowed once more, to Chloe and strolled off. Only to hide behind another building, out of sight.  
"Wow, freaky guy." The boy, Kyle, said and the others laughed in agreement. "I think he's cool. But I don't understand why he thinks we've met before. I think I would have remembered a guy wearing vampire bunny slippers." Chloe said with confusion laced into her voice.  
"But y'know who he reminds me of?" Another girl asked, giggling.  
"I know, Julie. Myrnin from the Morganville books. Seriously, if he was real, he would looked exactly like that. That guy must be a hardcore fan to even change his name to Myrnin." Myrnin listened, confused. Morganville books? Someone was writing books on Morganville? Amelie would not like to hear this. Although he did not know what kind of reaction he would get telling Amelie that Chloe was alive.  
A shrill bell went off and the group of friends groaned. They departed, going they're separate ways, however, Chloe and Kyle stayed behind for a minute.  
"Meet me at the janitors closet after school." Kyle whispered to Chloe before leaving.  
Now this doesn't sound good...


	2. Love Bites

As the last school bell rang...

Myrnin attempted to blend in with the students, which failed due to the fact that he was way too tall to hide behind any student. However, the ones he was hiding from did not even glance his way. Kyle was the first to be standing at the closet door, leaning against and tossing a few greetings and high fives to passer-bys. Myrnin rolled his eyes at this. Modern teenagers really confused him.

When Chloe arrived, they quickly kissed before Kyle took her hand and lead her through the crowd of children. Myrnin instantly followed. He now had a REALLY bad feeling about this and Myrnin having a bad feeling was not a good thing either. As Myrnin continued to follow as they weaved in and out of the crowds, he noticed Kyle's head only very slightly now and then. So he had seen Myrnin. When they left the crowds behind, Kyle picked up the pace, dragging Chloe along and then dashed through another building's doors. Myrnin silently traced their steps up the stairs, hiding behind the doors and looking through the small window on the and Chloe seemed to be standing in the middle of a gym and Kyle was whispering rapidly into her ear, so quiet that even Myrnin couldn't hear. From the look on Chloe's face, it was not pleasant.  
She turned away from Kyle, trying to leave, but he flung his arm out and held her wrist. "Let me go, Kyle." Chloe growled at him and tried to pry away his fingers. Nothing worked. Kyle smiled wickedly.  
"Now would I let my blood bag loose?" He asked, his smile becoming a toothy grin. With fangs. Chloe screamed and tried to run, but Kyle still had a hold on her. Chloe turned towards the door and saw Myrnin's face. She stared at him with pleading eyes before Kyle sank his fangs deeply into her neck.

"NO!" Myrnin roared and burst through the doors, causing them to go flying. With full vamp speed, Myrnin tackled Kyle, making him release the girl. She stumbled, before falling to floor. Chloe was still conscious, although she was losing blood fast and the hand on her neck would not stop the flow. Slowly, but surely, she started to crawl away from Kyle and Myrnin. Myrnin was clearly winning, being much older then the child-physically. He pinned Kyle to the floor with an arm and his legs while he used his other hand to get the stake he carried around from his velvet coat. He was glad that he wore leather gloves that day since it was silver coated. Glaring at Kyle's hissing face, Myrnin swiftly plunged the stake between his ribs and straight through his heart. Kyle immediately stopped struggling and his chest started to burn away.

Jumping up, Myrnin quickly collected Chloe-who had made it halfway to the door-, carrying her bridal style and left the building. The halls were mostly deserted now, with all the students gone home, so Myrnin easily reached the janitor closet. Using one hand to open the door and the other to keep a hold of Chloe, Myrnin made a mental image of the Glass House. He would have taken her to his lab, but Myrnin thought it'd be better for her to be around humans, rather than one mad vampire. Myrnin stared at the blank darkness of the portal until an image of the living room formed. From the other side of the portal, Myrnin could even hear Claire.  
"We went to Myrnin's lab after the meal, but he was gone. I told him I was gonna be back, guess he was really busy." Claire said as she moved into the room with a coke and a bowl of something in her hands. The boy and her other friends, Michael and Shreve trailed behind her and each took different seats-Shane and Claire sitting on the sofa and Michael on an armchair with Shreve sitting on the arm rest beside him. Remembering that he did not have time to eavesdrop, Myrnin stepped over the threshold into the Glass House.  
"Actually I fell through the portal that you stupidly left unlocked and landed into a different dimension, met an old friend who was almost killed and now I am in dire need of a first aid kit." Myrnin explained as he walked towards them. They all jumped at his surprise appearance and Shane and Claire moved out the way so Myrnin could lay Chloe on the couch. She was constantly moving in and out of conscious and her wound was still flowing.  
Michael ran off to get the first aid kit from the kitchen and was back in a matter of seconds. Myrnin snatched it off of him and started to clean away the blood. Myrnin was now aware that they were all backing up, the boys placing the girls behind them. Shane was first to ask what they were all thinking.  
"Did you do this?" Shane asked, narrowing his eyes and keeping Claire as far away from him as possible. Myrnin didn't even glance up.  
"Of course not. Like I said, she's an old friend." Myrnin finished cleaning the blood and carried on to bandaging Chloe's neck. Claire spoke up next.  
"What do you mean by old friend? She's only about 15. And human." Myrnin could hear the confusion in her voice. Myrnin sighed as the bandaging was done. He stood and turned to the friends. His friends. Or at least Claire. Possibly Michael.  
"That is what confuses me most. May you call Amelie please? Mention mine and the girl's name. Chloe." With that, Myrnin walked off into the kitchen to wash away the blood. Surprisingly it had not affected him at all although he hadn't eaten all day.

Myrnin could hear Claire call Amelie over the running water. "Erm, hey Amelie. Myrnin told me to call you about a girl he found. Said her name is Chloe?" Claire said with a nervous edge. Her nervousness increased when she did not get an instant reply. After a minute or so, Amelie spoke.  
"I'll be right over." And hung up.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Hey guys, thank you for the awesome reviews so far. I hope I've been updating quick enough for you guys, but since I'm back at school, my updates can take up to weeks be put up, but I think I'm doing alright at the minute :P Btw there are Black Dawn spoilers, so I'm sorry if you haven't read the book yet and sorry the chapter is so short :S I don't own anything but the storyline and the OC! Enjoy! :D

*Update* Sorry, I've changed the ending to fit in with my ideas, sorry to get your hopes up thinking it's a new chapter, I will update asap!

* * *

Amelie arrived in a matter of minutes. With her army of vampires. After the trail of vampire body guards, Amelie stepped out of the portal along with Oliver. She looked like a furious ice queen as usual, however she had changed. After the draug were destroyed, even though Amelie had also killed the master draug that had taken over her body, something in her snapped. Although nothing had actually changed officially, Claire feared for her friends and the towns people. Amelie seemed even more like Oliver now.

"Where is she?" Amelie barked. At a snap of her fingers, Myrnin stood by her side that was unoccupied by Oliver. Oliver appeared to be his normal self again, wearing his normal hippie attire with his greying hair pulled back into a pony tail. With all three of them together was quite strange looking.

"On the sofa. She being attacked by a rogue vampire when I intervened." Myrnin answered, lowering his hand in respect. Amelie marched over the sofa where Chloe lay sound asleep curled up on her side in the afghan. She looked milky white, making her freckles appear brighter, and her heart rate was slower than normal, but was still healthy. Amelie kneeled beside her, most likely getting her immaculate white pencil skirt dirty, but she did not seem to care. Her face softened as she tucked a strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear and stared at her.

Amelie had completely forgotten about the others until Michael spoke quietly.  
"Who is she?" Amelie jumped up, brushing away the dirt from her clothing.  
"Nobody. Oliver." She hissed and without a word, Oliver scooped Chloe off the sofa, dumping the afghan on the floor and replacing it with one of the bodyguard's jackets. With Chloe cradled soundlessly in his arms, he went back through the portal with most of the guards. Only two remained with Amelie. She then turned her cold eyes to the four room mates who stood awkwardly in the corner of the room.  
"If any of you speak a word of this, there will be severe consequences." Amelie turned to leave, but Claire's words stopped her.  
"Who is she?" Claire repeated Michael's question. Amelie let out a sigh and turned to them.  
"It's quite simple actually. She's my granddaughter." She stated, turning and passing through the portal, leaving all of them gaping at her.


	4. Awake

Hey guys, sorry I've taken so long to update, I've just been really lazy and school doesn't help either. Also to anyone that didn't re-read the ending to the last chapter, I advise you do since it'll help understanding the later chapters. Again Black Dawn spoilers, I think it's safe to say, if you haven't read the book, this whole story will ruin it for you, so I'm sorry :S Enjoy!

* * *

Chloe's POV

I jerked awake, sweating and panting from my nightmare. _Just a dream_, I thought to myself. Although it had felt so real and that terrified me. _Guess I should stop watching scary vampire movies_, I thought, sighing. Just as I was calming done, my panic raised again. I had no idea where I was. I could tell I wasn't in my own room since I was in a double bed and mine was single and wasn't so soft and silky. I also noticed I was still wearing my Halloween costume, the only difference was now the fake blood had all dried up when I felt the material. I tried to squint into the darkness of the room, but could not see a thing. I moved toward the edge of the bed and felt around until I found a table and lamp. When I finally found the lamp switch, I quickly turned it on, scared of sitting in the dark without knowing where I was.

However, when I turned on the lamp, I wish I hadn't. I wish I had curled under the covers and hid under there until all my problems were gone. Once I could see again, there stood several men and women around the room, all wearing black suits and blank faces. I squeaked and scrambled backwards until I hit the bed post, wrapping the blanket around me closer, shaking in fear. None of them moved. I jumped as the door to my left opened, showing a middle-aged hippie. I stared at the man, terrified about what was going to happen. Seeing the fear in my eyes, the hippie's stern face dropped and took a slightly gentler one.  
"There's no need to afraid, mistress. You are in safe hands now." He explained in a calm, but in a sort of commanding voice. _This is coming from a hippie?_ I thought, utterly confused. The hippie moved out of the doorway for another man, also middle-aged and carrying an ancient and battered doctors bag. My eyes widened at this and I tried moved farther away, however there was no where to go. The man gently smiled at me.  
"Like my good friend has just told you, you have nothing to fear. I'm just here to check your wounds." He said in a kind and calming tone. I felt the effects of his voice and my muscles relaxed, but now I was confused. _Wounds? _

I must have looked confused because the doctor sent me an sympathetic smile.  
"It's common to have memory loss after a horrific trauma. Unfortunately, you'll most likely remember it quite soon." The man, now started to walk over to me, but I made no move to run. This man made me feel safe for some reason. He sat on the bed softly and opened his bag. He ran through some minor tests, like 'how many fingers am I holding up?' and so on. Then he moved onto my wound. He tilted my head to the side and peeled away the bandage on my neck. I flinched at the memories and nearly fell off the bed, however the doctor caught me with large, but soft hands and at surprising speed.  
I started to shake my head and tears welled in my eyes.  
"That's not possible. This isn't happening." I kept repeating, while rocking back and forth. The man rested a hand on my shoulder, making me stop and look at him. His eyes were sad and full of understanding.  
"This is happening and completely possible. Your boyfriend, a rogue vampire, attacked you. However you are now safe." Now the tears spilt over and I turned away, bottom lip trembling.  
"Yeah right. I probably just tripped, cracked my head and I'm now in a coma. What you gonna tell me next, that Morganville is real?" I whimpered, trying to stop my tears. I saw the doctor and hippie exchange looks. As I tried to wipe away my tears, the hippie spoke to the doctor.  
"What kind of potion has the witch given her? She's speaking nonsense!" I glared at the hippie through my tears.  
"Well screw you. It's my dream and you can go away!" I growled at him, expecting him to disappear in a cloud of smoke or something. He just stood there, crossing his arms and glaring right back. I blinked a few times, seeing if he'd go. Nothing. I groaned in frustration and jumped up off the bed and stomped to the door next to him.  
"Fine, I'll leave then." I muttered, but the hippie stood in the way. I glared up at him.  
"Move out of the way, dick!" I demanded, shoving at him. He didn't move an inch.  
"Morganville is real and you're not going anywhere." He said, looking down at me. That made even more angrier.  
"Like hell it is! What are you gonna tell me next? That you're Oliver? Don't make me laugh!" I shouted at him. He just gave me the kind of look that you give a mental patient. He sighed in frustration.  
"Theo, would you please sedate her?" The hippie asked, at his last nerve. I heard the man sigh and stand up behind her.  
"I think that would be best." He muttered, obviously trying to be quiet so I didn't hear. But I heard alright.

I let out a roar that surprised even myself, grabbing the hippie's tie dye shirt, lifting him by it and throwing him through the door. I spun around just as the doctor was going to stab me with the syringe and grabbed his arm, throwing him into the wall. I then noticed that the guards had started to move and quickly ran for the second door in the room and locked it behind me. I gasped for breath and the red disappeared. _What the hell was that?_ I asked myself, wiping away the beads of sweat from my forehead. I looked around my surroundings. It seemed to be an underground tunnel. A dark, underground tunnel. _Great_, I sighed and started to walk, tensing my muscles for anything.

After about ten minutes of walking, something foul breathed on my neck. I turned around to find crimson eyes staring right back at me. I squeaked a bit, but to be honest I was too tired to be scared now.  
"What you doing down here, little girl?" The man asked. Well, he actually wasn't a man. He looked only a bit older than me, but for all I knew, he could be hundreds of years old.  
"Running from reality." I sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the cold, slimy wall. I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at that moment. The boy stared at me through his greasy black hair.  
"Feel free to have a bite. Already got the holes and everything." I muttered, closing my eyes, waiting for something. I could the boy's burning stare still on me and even though I was completely dressed, I felt exposed to him.  
"What's your name?" The boy asked, ditching the creepy voice he used before. I opened my eyes as he sat next to me. I smiled with no humor or happiness in it.  
"Chloe. And you?"  
"Jason." I blinked. I was surprised I wasn't running and screaming now.  
"Ah. The psycho girl killer, now a vampire. Also Eve's little brother. So this is real..." I sighed again, rubbed my eyes and turned to Jason. He was glaring at me. _Oh crap..._I thought. I tilted my head to the side, my hair falling away, exposing my neck.  
"Go ahead." I closed my eyes again, waiting for the pain. Again I was met by nothing.  
"You are very odd." Jason told me and I felt him put something around my neck. Most likely a hangman's noose, I thought. But when I opened my eyes, I saw it was a black and red lacy choker and hid the bites perfectly well. I sent him a confused gaze.  
"Thanks. But...you're not going to kill me?" I asked and he shrugged.  
"I don't see the point. Being a vampire doesn't make you completely bad, y'know?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I'd agree, but even before you became a vampire, you enjoyed causing pain." Jason raised an eyebrow.  
"And how do you know this? I can tell you're not from here too, which confuses me farther." I stretched and took off my heels before answering him.  
"You wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen what..." I shuddered at the memories of Kyle attacking me. Jason continued to stare at me, but did not push me to answer him. He ran a hand through his greasy hair before standing. He held out a dirty hand. I looked up in confusion.  
"Come on. It's not safe to stay sitting here." He smirked, showing a single fang, but it didn't scare me. I took his hand and gasped when he pulled me onto his back, giving me a piggy back. I snuggled into his back, feeling completely safe. Even his smell didn't affect me a bit. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.


	5. I'm sorry

I'm really sorry I haven't posted for ages! School is a real bummer since all my teachers are putting pressure on us because we're leaving for college in july (english, not american :P). So we have lots of homework, revision and mocks.

I will honestly try to write, but also I've been distracted from the Morganville's and have stopped reading currently. I've mainly been obsessing over anime and the Avengers and already planning for the next convention I'm going to...next october xD Did anyone go the MCM london expo this october? If you did, tell me if you dressed up, I may have spotted you ^-^ So yeah, that was awesome and I'm buzzing over the next one.

Anywho, sorry again, I will try to gather at least some inspiration. And btw, Bitter Blood is out, right? I still need to get it...

Later, my peeps!


End file.
